


Forever

by MavenAlysse



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Poor Jack, accident or on purpose?, based on a song from Mercedes Lackey, loss of belief, poor Jamie, snapping emotionally, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't react well to his first believer outgrowing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Forever

 

# Hair like snow #

Snow white hair got tousled by the wind as the youthful figure danced in the air to hover over the lake of his birth.

  
# Eyes that gleam #

Silvered blue eyes, the color of ice upon water, glittered in the light as they took in the scene below.

  
# Things aren't always what they seem. #

Laughter echoed through the air, high and loud. Held too long and manic tinged.

 

# Teeth too long #

Jagged ice edged the hole where the teen … _Jamie, Jamie, oh, why didn't you listen, why, why, why?_ … had slipped through, quickly dragged down by sodden clothing after a single, startled shout.

 

# Hands too thin #

Pale fingers delved into the icy waters, frantically searching, missing, then grasping hold of strands of brown hair, pulling dead weight from frozen waters. Cold fingers closed frost encrusted eyes while frozen tears fell as he held the teen close in a loving embrace.

  
# Always look beneath the skin. #

_ I wanted you to stay with me, stay, stay, stay. Why did you have to grow up ? Why did you forget me? But everything's fine now. You're here, you're here, you're here, and you'll stay with me, forever.  _ He wrapped his arms around the teen with a tender smile and sank into the frigid waters with him.

 

 

 

Song Lyrics from Mercedes Lackey “Snow Beast”

Written: 4/22/2013

Typed: 12/11/2014

Word count: 230

not betaed


End file.
